To Have & To Hold
by a-little-blonde-distraction
Summary: A Klaroline One Shot based on the fic "Taking a Chance": At the conclusion of Chapter 18, Klaus and Caroline had been engaged, married, and had a son, named William Henry Mikaelson. This is an extension of this storyline, a snapshot that we missed in the last chapter: Klaus and Caroline's wedding.


_**To Have and To Hold:  
**_**A Klaroline One Shot**

_Based on the fic **Taking a Chance**_

* * *

**At the conclusion of Chapter 18, Klaus and Caroline had been engaged,  
married, and had a son, named William Henry Mikaelson.  
This is an extension of this storyline, a snapshot that we missed in the last chapter:  
Klaus and Caroline's wedding.**

* * *

"Hello?"

"GO AWAY, NIK! IT'S BAD LUCK FOR THE GROOM TO SEE THE BRIDE!" Klaus heard his sister shriek on the other side of the door and he heard other female voices giggling.

"Come on, Rebekah, hear me out! I have something to give Caroline..."

"TOO BAD! YOU SHOULD'VE GIVEN IT TO HER LAST NIGHT!" He heard his sister-in-law Katherine reply. Klaus rolled his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from his bride-to-be, and smirked.

"I have a compromise..." he said. "Elijah gave me an idea on how to make sure I don't see the soon-to-be Mrs. Mikaelson..." There was no haughty reply this time, only the giggling, and Klaus smiled when he saw the door handle start to turn. The door barely opened a crack and he chuckled at his younger sister's theatrics.

"I'm listening..." Rebekah said and eyed the black object in Klaus's hands and smirked. "Hold on, let me get her ready, we're still working on her face..." The door closed quickly and Klaus took a step back to wait patiently for his cue. Rebekah turned back to the small group of women that were all surrounding one sitting on a chair with her golden locks beautifully pinned and curled.

"Excuse me, ladies..." she said, raising her voice slightly as she crossed to the group. The women paused, lifting their makeup brushes and wands and other cosmetic implements and the photographer Miranda's finger paused on the shutter button to hear Rebekah's announcement.

"I have a request from the groom to give the bride a present, and he promises not to peek... Caroline?" Katherine, Bonnie and Sage took a step back and the woman in question turned in the chair to face her maid of honor. Her beautiful face, mostly made up, lit up in excitement and curiosity.

"Okay, fine! As long as he doesn't see me!" Caroline giggled and the women murmured, giggled or sniggered and took a step back and waited for Rebekah to go and retrieve the groom. Miranda snapped a few shots of Caroline's blushing excited face before Rebekah stepped outside the door. Soon she was opening the door and guiding Klaus into the room, and the women started laughing and Miranda's camera clicked away furiously to capture this spur-of-the-moment scene that was unfolding.

"Oh my god, Klaus... What in the-" Katherine started, doubled over from laughing and gasping for breath. Klaus had a black eye mask, that he no doubt had stolen from his hotel room, over his eyes and had his hands out in front of him to make sure he didn't bump into anything or anyone.

"Shut up, Kat..." Klaus muttered, blushing a little and slowly making his way into the room. He hadn't realized the photographer would be in the room, but he swallowed his pride, knowing that there was no turning back now. Caroline giggled and stood, crossing to him quickly and reached out to take his hands so he'd know where she was.

"Hello..." she murmured, taking his hands and wrapping them around her waist. He smiled and laced his fingers together and he felt her hands move to wrap around the back of his neck.

"Hello..." he replied, leaning down and waiting for her lips to meet his. She surprised him by kissing all over his lower face before placing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Mmm I love it when you're clean-shaven..." she murmured.

"I thought you said my stubble was handsome..." he frowned and she laughed at his reaction.

"It is, but I don't want my man looking stubbly handsome on our wedding day..."

"Point taken..." he smirked before letting his hands trail down her arms to take hold of her hands. "I hope this won't throw off you or your ladies-in-waiting's necklace plan too much, but..."

"Well you spoil sport," Caroline started sarcastically and laughed, "I was going to wear the love letter necklace you gave me that I wore when you proposed to me..." He smiled and squeezed her hands.

"You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that..." he smiled and she squeezed his hands back. "But... I think I have something that will fulfill the "something new" adage..." He released her hands to reach in his pocket and he pulled out a medium sized jewelry box.

"Klaus..." Caroline said, a slight whine in her voice, "You really didn't have to..." but she trailed off once he'd opened the box to show her its contents, and she gasped. A simple and elegant heart-shaped crystal pendant hung from a delicate silver chain in the little box.

"What? You don't like it, or...?" Klaus started and Caroline quickly cut him off.

"No no! It's just... It's stunning, Klaus, it's just... a little freaky..."

"'Freaky'? In what way?" he asked, beyond confused. Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, you can't exactly see it right now, but Bonnie gave me her bracelet with heart-shaped crystals to wear for 'something borrowed'..." she explained. Klaus grinned and turned his head in the direction where he heard chuckling.

"Well how do you like that? Great minds think alike, eh Bonnie?"

"Looks like it..." Bonnie smiled at her friend's fiance, "...I knew there was a reason I liked you, Klaus... We have the same brain!" The others laughed and Klaus chuckled and turned back to Caroline.

"So you'll wear it then?"

"Of course I will!" Caroline smiled, placing her hands over top of his and kissing him. "Can you put it on, or should I ask..."

"No, no I can do it! Just... Take it out of the box and I can do it..." Klaus said quickly. The women chuckled and Caroline placed the clasps in his hands and he felt for them to unclip the necklace.

"Here, Klaus, let me help..." Rebekah started but Klaus jerked away slightly.

"I can manage, thank you, sister..." he snapped lightly and Rebekah held her hands up defensively making the women, including Miranda behind her camera, laugh.

"Oh, that's right... I forgot that men don't like asking for help or asking for directions..." she quipped and crossed to stand with the others as Caroline turned and gently gathered her hair for Klaus to fasten the necklace around her neck.

His hands bumped into her face a little as he brought the necklace around the front of her face, and he apologized quietly but Caroline just laughed away his concerns.

"Oh my gosh," Miranda breathed, the clicking of her camera never ending, "This is wedding photo gold, you two..." Caroline heard Klaus sigh and she couldn't help but laugh, loving that he was embracing his imperfections, if only for her sake.

Once he'd fastened the clasp, he let his hands rest on her shoulders and Caroline looked at herself in the standing three sided mirror. She sighed at the feeling of Klaus's hands resting gently on her skin and she smiled as she looked at their reflections with him standing behind her, as she realized he always had been and always would be.

"It's beautiful..." she murmured.

"Not half as beautiful as you..."

"You're wearing an eye mask, dumb ass..." The group of women laughed and Klaus shook his head.

"Doesn't change what I already know..." Klaus smirked. "You'd look beautiful in a paper sack..." He said softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Well if you don't let me finish getting ready, I just might be wearing a paper sack..." Caroline laughed.

"You can wear whatever you like, love..." Klaus murmured, and his voice suddenly became husky, "Although I much prefer you wearing nothing at all..." His voice got lower and he tilted his head down to place a hot kiss to the top of her shoulder, making her eyes flutter and her breath quicken.

"Alright, alright... We get it, Romeo. Now get out! We need to make sure the bride's ready and you need to make sure your groomsmen aren't getting into shenanigans... And by groomsmen, I mean Kol..." Katherine said, walking quickly over to her brother-in-law, grabbing him by the shoulders and quickly steering him towards the door.

"He's fine!" Klaus started to protest, not caring if he sounded like a petulant child after being yanked away from Caroline. "Finn and Elijah can handle him!"

"You know how he can get! And 2 to 1 is not a fair fight..." she insisted, pushing him out the door.

"I mean sure those aren't the best odds, but Kol's a big boy, he'll..." Klaus started and Katherine laughed in his face.

"I didn't mean it wasn't fair to Kol..." She laughed, pausing in the doorway, wedging herself between the door and doorframe. "Now go make sure he hasn't delved into the open bar... We have a bride to prepare..." She promptly slammed the door, causing Klaus to jump slightly in surprise. He slowly took off the eye mask and turned with a smirk to go back to the room where his brothers were preparing themselves.

His smirk faded as he caught a glimpse of someone who looked suspiciously like his mischievous younger brother running across the hallway with a tray of desserts in hand and a bottle of champagne tucked under his arm. He sighed before he put on his serious, authoritative brother face and strode in the direction he'd seen the figure flee.

"Kol... I know that's not one of our bottles for the reception you have in your clutches..." Klaus called in a warning tone, striding quickly after his brother's retreating form.

* * *

"So you're good? You're ready?" Bonnie asked, looking at her friend with a smile. Caroline took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she paced back and forth.

"Yeah, I'm good... I'm good!" She added a little more forcefully when Bonnie stared at her. "I'm ready... I can do this... I just need to start walking... I know it'll all be okay once I see Klaus..."

"It's amazing my brother calms you so..." Rebekah commented ironically, and smirked, "Usually he has an opposite effect on women... He can be quite intimidating when he wants to be..."

"Not helping, Rebekah..." Sage said gently but sternly as she watched her soon to be sister-in-law regulate her breathing while she paced. Well, soon to be sister-in-law if she actually made it down the aisle without passing out. That would certainly be a sight to see: a frantic groom, even more frantic bridesmaids in rosy peachy knee length chiffon dresses and a panicked mother and stepfather all crowded around an unconscious bride in the middle of the aisle.

"No, she's right, it's a wonder Caroline ever managed to be in front of the camera..." Bonnie added quickly, "She's always had the worst anxiety..." She paused to halt her friend and gently held both of her shoulders. "But you always got over it... Just think of Klaus..."

"And Nina..." Katherine added, "She'll kill you if you ruin a perfectly good party for her..." The others sighed in exasperation, but Caroline laughed so Katherine smiled triumphantly at them. Caroline settled and took one more deep breath and smiled.

"Okay... Let's rock and roll..." She said confidently, turning to walk out the doors. As they walked down the hallway, they passed Miranda and Rebekah grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"Don't forget to get a picture of Nik's face when he sees her..." She said firmly and the woman nodded.

"I wouldn't dare miss it..." She winked at the beautiful blonde and hurried to get in front of the women to get into the chapel first.

* * *

Klaus stood at the altar, playing with his bow tie, and he heard his older brother chuckle beside him.

"Stop fidgeting, Niklaus... Everyone'll think you're going to make a run for it..."

"It's just this damn bow tie is suddenly very tight..." he muttered, still playing with it.

"Here... Let me help..." Elijah said, gesturing for Klaus to turn towards him. He smirked Klaus sighed aggravatedly, giving up and dropping his hands and turning towards his brother. They heard the shutter of Miranda's camera and Elijah glanced up momentarily to see the woman's lens focused on them and he smirked.

"Well Caroline's bound to have interesting wedding pictures..." he smiled.

"Hm..." Klaus muttered, his eyes distant and distracted.

"Niklaus..." Elijah said gently, forcing Klaus to look at him. "You're about to marry the woman of your dreams... The woman you hopped on a red eye from London to Virginia for when her father died; the woman who loves your girls and is loved by them; the woman who reminded you what it is to love again..." Klaus gave his brother a small dimpled smile, and once he saw that, Elijah returned it. "This doubt and insecurity ends now... You've won... You got the girl..."

"Thank you, brother..." Klaus said, placing a hand on Elijah's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze and shake in appreciation and Elijah nodded at his brother with a small smile. Kol suddenly interrupted their sentimental moment by chortling obnoxiously.

"Kol, I know you are completely incapable of behaving with decorum, but might you at least try, today of all days?" Elijah sniffed, his highbrow and straight-laced facade reappearing.

"This guy's a riot, dear brother!" Kol said to Klaus, ignoring Elijah's comment, "Where did you find him? He's hilarious! If your friendship with him means his humor rubbing off on you, then put me down for a Team Klefan t-shirt..."

"What on Earth are you talking about, Kol?" Klaus's voice became agitated hearing his brother's antics.

"He was just complaining about having to escort Bonnie..." Stefan started.

"He mean's 'the Bitchy Witch'..." Kol interrupted, but then looked contemplative, and said distantly, "Or was it the 'Witchy Bitch'..."

"And I simply said, that even if she were... that, which she's not," he said, giving Kol a hard look, "Then..."

"At least I didn't have to escort the Psychotic Bitch down the aisle!" Kol exploded with laughter and Elijah turned to Stefan, who was sporting a sheepish expression, with a stern look.

"And I mean that in the utmost respect..." Stefan added futilely to Klaus's best man. Klaus smirked, knowing that Katherine and Stefan had gotten off on the wrong foot entirely, but not faulting either of them; Stefan was a bit stoic and Katherine could rub people the wrong way with her blunt nature.

"Yes, well, she's my psychotic bitch," Elijah started, "So you'd do well to watch your attitude, Salvatore..." Stefan held up his hands defensively and Klaus chuckled.

"Girls, please, can we all just let bygones be bygones..." Klaus added with a dimpled smirk, "Just a few more hours and you can all go your separate ways..." Elijah and Stefan cleared their throats and straightened up, and Elijah silenced Kol, who was still chortling, with a single stern look as the music started.

A soft sweet guitar melody filled the space, and the guitar was quickly accompanied by a piano and soon some violins as well. Instead of using the traditional wedding march, Caroline had opted to use a song from a musical she and Klaus had gone to see in New York over the summer when they went to visit Rebekah and Matt. It was interesting enough to hold Klaus's interest, with some interesting compositions by some Irish folk rock musician. Soon the male vocalist's voice was heard throughout the room and just after he started to sing, Sage appeared in the aisle as the first bridesmaid.

**_I don't know you, but I want you, all the more for that._**

The female vocalist joined the male vocalist and they sang together as Katherine appeared next and followed behind Sage.

**_Words fall through me, and always fool me.  
And I can't react._**

The male vocalist sang the next part as Bonnie appeared and walked behind Katherine.

**_But games that never amount to more than they're meant... _**

Rebekah walked out as the maid of honor and followed behind Bonnie.

**_...Will play themselves out... _**

There was a brief musical interlude without lyrics where Nina soon appeared in her pretty white spaghetti strap chiffon flower girl dress, theatrically and exuberantly tossing white rose petals in the air, making him and those in attendance murmur and chuckle. Ettie followed behind her sister, in a pretty white dress with flowers on the neckline and a bubble hem skirt, as the ring bearer, carrying the wedding bands tied to the the pristine white pillow with ribbons. The music started to grow and build towards the crescendo and Klaus knew it was his moment to calmly collect himself. His eyes slid closed and he took a deep breath, and soon he heard the music build and he heard their friends and family rise from their chairs to stand. He opened his eyes and finally understood how it felt to have his breath taken away.

Caroline was at the end of the aisle, smiling at him, with her mother on one side and her stepfather Stephen on the other. He knew she wished her father had been there to escort her down the aisle, but Stephen and Liz were so supportive and promised they'd be there for her in his stead. She looked ethereally beautiful in her tulle and taffeta gown that draped and criss crossed across the strapless sweetheart neckline, encrusted with crystal beading and rhinestones. Her hair was half up and half down, artfully pinned with beautiful romantic curls cascading around her shoulders and back. Her white birdcage veil pinned over the top of her head and upper half of her face with the crystal swirled hair comb that had once belonged to her grandmother; it was the same one she'd worn in her hair the New Year's Eve he proposed to her.

The crystal heart pendant he'd given her was around her neck and complimented the bracelet she'd borrowed from Bonnie and her crystal pave drop earrings. He scanned her body, taking it all in, and his shell-shocked face faded into a dimples smirk when he caught a glimpse of blue heels peeking out from the hem of her skirt. She had it all: an old hair pin, a new necklace, a borrowed bracelet and blue shoes. She was absolutely perfect and she was absolutely his.

Caroline had gripped onto her mother and stepfather tightly as she readied herself to walk down the aisle. Liz and Stephen guided her to the aisle and she opened her eyes in time to see Klaus's had been closed too and were just opening. She felt some relief knowing nerves had gotten to him too, but only briefly; everything she ever worried about or bothered her faded away as she looked at his stunned face. It was nearly the same face he'd made when she'd suddenly reappeared in Rebekah's house after almost leaving, calling for him. She smiled, and letting the same feeling she'd had when she'd leapt out of the chauffeured car and ran back to him guide her, and slowly made her way down the aisle as the male and female vocalists sang in unison, their voices ringing out.

**_Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time.  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have the choice, you've made it now. _**

**_Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back.  
Moods that take me and erase me, and I'm painted black. _**

**_You have suffered enough, and warred with yourself, it's time that you won. _**

Caroline reached the alter and she slowly turned and kissed Stephen before he turned to sit down and then kissed and hugged her mother, who turned and placed her hand in Klaus's outstretched one, stealthily wiping a tear away. The music hit it's biggest crescendo and Caroline handed her bouquet to Rebekah and carefully stepped up the altar, Klaus's hand holding hers gently and steadily.

**_Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time.  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you've made it now.  
Falling slowly, sing your melody, I'll sing it loud._**

The lyrics were finished but the music continued, and as Caroline gazed into Klaus's warm face painted with love and adoration she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. He silently mouthed "I love you" and she smiled and giggled and mouthed her reply back.

The priest presiding over the nuptials raised his hands as the music concluded and asked for everyone to be seated. Klaus and Caroline had gone through his oration with him weeks before the ceremony and kept it short, wanting to use more of the ceremony on their own vows to each other. And they also didn't mind keeping it a generally short, sweet, and to the point ceremony. Soon it came time for their vows and Klaus went first.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and cleared his throat, giving her a knowing look, and started to read.

"Sweet Caroline... 'Like the Neil Diamond song'..." He said, glancing up at her with a dimpled grin, and the crowd murmured and laughed at his joke. His bride rolled her eyes at him with a grin and he continued. "From the moment I turned up on Rebekah's doorstep and was greeted, not by my sister, but by the sight of you in your pajamas with the legs of your pajama pants tucked into the socks..."

Caroline's face reflected the shock she experienced, remembering how she'd quickly tried to untuck them once he was in the bathroom. He looked up and saw her expression and chuckled and said to the audience, "She thought I was too drunk to realize that..." The audience laughed, most knowing that Klaus had met Caroline when he'd drunkenly shown up to crash there during Caroline and Rebekah's swap.

"From that moment I laid eyes on you," he continued, "I had no idea I'd met my match, my other half, a great role model for my girls, and my future wife. I was such a broken person when we met, a broken father and a broken man, and I did my best to hide it, but you broke through all my walls and saw me for who I am and loved me just the same... The Persian poet Rumi once said, 'The wound is the place where the Light enters you...' Caroline Renee Forbes, you are the light in my darkness and your love has not only healed me, but taught me to love life again... Without you, I never would have had the courage to immerse myself in my art again nor would I have had my first art exhibit in nearly 10 years." He took a shuttering breath, clearing his throat.

"After everything I have lost, just meeting you has given me so much, and my life is fuller and richer just because you're in it. You have already given me everything already and still you continue to give, and I'll never understand what I did to deserve such a beautiful, intelligent, sassy, lovable, hilarious woman so full of light and wisdom and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you..." He finished, his hands shaking slightly, and folded the paper and put it back in his jacket pocket. The crowd murmured and he heard a few noses being blown into tissues, and Caroline herself had to quickly dab a tear in the corner of her eye that threatened to run down her cheek.

The priest turned to Caroline and motioned that it was her turn to say her vows. She turned to Rebekah, who had unwrapped the paper from around her bouquet and handed them to her, and she turned back to Klaus with a smile.

"Klaus... That had to be the strangest name I had ever heard, I was sure was plucked at random out of a medieval history book," She gave him a saucy grin and he couldn't help but laugh along with the crowd, "Your name alone brings so many memories and emotions to the surface that it's hard to recall the exact moment I fell in love with you. Most people who know me realize that I don't love in the conventional way and I don't fall in love like normal people do, I fully recognize that I am completely and totally abnormal when it comes to matters of the heart..." The crowd laughed at Caroline poking fun at herself, and Klaus simply smiled a dimpled smile and waited for her to continue.

"I will always remember the first time I actually said it aloud, a moment I'll never regret in my entire life, but deep down I knew that I had known all along, I just never said it... It took some time, but eventually I did remember, as I went through the scrapbook of memories in my mind, it's pages decorated with all the time we've spent together, the moment I fell in love with all of you..." Caroline took a shuttering breath and her voice cracked as she said, "It was when I saw the love you have for two very special little girls..."

She took another shuttering breath and quickly wiped a stray tear away and continued. "As we lay on the floor of Ettie and Nina's tent that winter night before Christmas, I hadn't just found my soulmate, but I'd found the rest of the puzzle I belonged to." She looked up at Klaus and smiled. "And that's why these vows are not only for you and for us, but they're for all of us... And I'd love it if I could have our lovely flower girl and ring bearer join us..."

She turned and glanced at Nina and Ettie, who'd been sitting next to her mother. The girls looked surprised but smiled and joined Caroline and Klaus at the alter, Nina skipping and jumping and launching herself at Klaus and making the audience laugh. Caroline laughed and continued once the crowd settled down.

"Henrietta Claire Mikaelson... Nina Tatiana Mikaelson... You are the sweetest and most amazing girls I have ever met and I have enjoyed each and every minute we've shared together..." Caroline said as tears welled up in her eyes and she took a deep breath before adding, "Today, I'm not marrying your father; today, we're becoming a family and I promise I will always be there for you and I promise to love you as my own daughters..." She started to cry and quickly wiped away her tears. "I promise to love you as my own daughters, whether you want to think of me as a mom or not, because you have changed my life just as much as your father has... Both of you..."

She looked back and forth between the two of them, and smiled as she felt Ettie slip her tiny hand into hers, and she squeezed it gently. "I love you girls so much..." Ettie wrapped her arms around Caroline and Nina shimmied out of Klaus's grasp quickly and did the same, only a little more forcefully. Caroline smiled and looked back up at Klaus, who was doing his best to keep his tears at bay. "I'm extremely fortunate that you all found me before I realized I was found... And I am so excited for all the wonderful memories that we'll make together..." She finished with a smile, only having to dab away one more tear as she did. The priest smiled and gestured and Rebekah and Elijah reached out for the girls, who went and stood beside them as they finished the ceremony. Elijah retrieved the rings from his niece at his side, handed them to his brother, and soon Klaus was repeating after the priest.

"I, Niklaus Lief Mikaelson, take you, Caroline Renee Forbes, as my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." He slid the band onto her left ring finger where her engagement ring already sat, and smiled and she took his left hand in hers with a smile and recited.

"I, Caroline Renee Forbes, take you, Niklaus Lief Mikaelson, as my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." She slid his matching band on to his finger and he held her hands in his, rubbing gentle circles on them with his thumbs.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride..." The older man said with a warm smile and Klaus quickly held Caroline's face with both hands gently and kissed her. Caroline's one hand gently cradled his face while the other rested over his heart and the audience applauded. Klaus pulled away and let his forehead rest on hers.

"I love you..." he gasped and she smiled.

"I love you..." she replied and suddenly his lips were back on hers and captured them in a passionate kiss, and before she realized what he was doing, Klaus's arms snaked around her back and he turned her suddenly and dipped her to the ground. Caroline's giggle and squeak of surprise was only partially muffled and the audience and their wedding party laughed and some people started cheering and whistling. Klaus finally broke away and when they both got their breath back, she scoffed and smiled at him.

"Show off..." She said softly.

"Learned it from the best..." He murmured, pecking her lips again before straightening up and righting her before they turned back to their guests and smiled, hand in hand. He saw Caroline turn and reach for Nina, who'd be dutifully standing next to her aunt and clinging to her skirts, and he smiled as she took her bouquet in hand and wrapped her arm around the little girl. He turned and did the same to Ettie, and they paused a moment as a million cameras clicked, none more so than Miranda's, and then the four slowly made their way back up the aisle, their wedding party pairing up and following them.

* * *

The wedding party all moved to Hampton Court's gardens after the ceremony to take pictures with Miranda, and soon the formal posed pictures had devolved into funny and playful pictures of the party in the maze and around the gardens. They soon decided to make their way to the reception, but Rebekah paused as she saw Miranda's face as she flipped through the pictures.

"What's that look for?" she inquired as she approached the photographer.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, just..." she smiled before she scrolled back through some pictures and turned the screen over to show Rebekah, "Look at these..." Rebekah leaned over and looked as Miranda slowly scrolled through the series of pictures.

It was just after they all decided to head to the reception and they had gathered for a moment, and a random breeze had come through, making the bridesmaids and bride chilly in their sleeveless dresses. Everyone else had hurried on, but Klaus and Caroline had been cuddling, Klaus's arms wrapped around her.

Like a flip book, Rebekah could see in the pictures Caroline bury herself further into Klaus's embrace to escape the chilly breeze, and suddenly Klaus moved away and was taking off his tuxedo jacket and putting it around her shoulders and they quickly resumed their embrace.

"Oh my god, that's so adorable I'm going to vomit..." Rebekah smiled and Miranda laughed.

"I know, they're so cute it's disgusting..." The women laughed and Rebekah slung her arm around Miranda. "And look at these with the two of them and the girls..."

She kept flipping through her camera's memory and showed Rebekah adorable pictures the couple had taken with the girls:

One of the two of them face to face, smiling at each other as Nina and Ettie peered around them with mischievous smiles on their faces;

One showed the two carrying the girls on their backs, Caroline carrying Nina and Klaus carrying Ettie;

One was of Klaus looking off to the left, his hand shielding his eyes as he was looking for something and the girls were peeking out from underneath Caroline's skirt where they were hiding and Caroline was looking down at them, her pointer finger pressed to her lips like she was trying to keep their location a secret;

And the last was with all three girls tackling Klaus to the ground, a fake look of horror on his face as he was overpowered. Rebekah couldn't help but laugh as she looked at the hilarious and sweet pictures.

"Those are fantastic! You're the best, Miranda... I'm so glad Klaus and Caroline asked you to do their wedding photos..."

"Well I couldn't say no to Klaus... Or Caroline for that matter... And they're paying me double of what Art Monthly pays me to cover art exhibit openings and it's always fun to work with live subjects and not just, you know canvases and sculptures... I've known Klaus for so long, so it was an honor to do this for him, and your brother's a great guy..."

"Yes he is..." Rebekah nodded as she watched Klaus and Caroline's forms, Caroline still clad in his tux jacket, retreating to go and join the reception. "Come on, we need booze and we need it now..." Miranda laughed and nodded and followed Klaus's sister and the rest of the group to the tent that housed all the tables and floor on the grounds of the Hampton Court Palace.

The bridal party went and took their seats at the head table, where Liz and Stephen were already sitting with the girls.

"Ladies and gents, boys and girls," the DJ Erica's voice suddenly came over the speakers, "It is my pleasure and absolute privilege to introduce to you, the man and woman of the hour, Mr. and Mrs. Klaus Mikaelson!" The attendants all cheered, clapping and celebrating, and laughed when Klaus and Caroline appeared, Klaus carrying Caroline in a piggy back ride on his back onto the dance floor. He set her down carefully and turned and gestured to her and she jokingly bowed with theatrical flourish she must have learned from Nina, and the crowd applauded and cheered. The two laughed and embraced, giving each other a quick kiss as Erica continued.

"And now the bride and groom will share their first dance together..." She clicked the microphone off and pushed a button and a familiar melody of piano was quickly accompanied by a gentle female voice. Klaus gently took Caroline's hand in his and pulled her in, his right arm wrapping around her waist, her left hand settling on his shoulder, and her right hand in his left and they slowly started to move.

**_Heart beats fast, colors and promises. _**

**_How to be brave?_**

**_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_**

**_But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._**

**_One step closer..._**

**_I have died everyday waiting for you._**

**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years;_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more..._**

Caroline slowly folded into his embrace, laying her head on his chest below his chin, and Klaus turned his head and rested his cheek on the top of her head as they brought their clasped hands in to rest on his chest, just like they had when they slow danced that night in front of Rebekah's TV. He murmured something that was lost to everyone who was looking on, but Caroline heard him and slowly raised her face up, a sweet smile on her face, and murmured something back and gently pressed her lips to his.

**_Time stands still_**

**_Beauty in all she is_**

**_I will be brave_**

**_I will not let anything take away_**

**_What's standing in front of me_**

**_Every breath_**

**_Every hour has come to this_**

**_One step closer_**

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_**

**_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_**

**_For a thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

**_And all along I believed I would find you_**

**_Time has brought your heart to me_**

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

The music continued even though the singing had subsided, and Caroline and Klaus swayed gently until the music concluded sweetly and they shared a small kiss and the attendants clapped and the couple made their way to their table. After some food and drinks, Rebekah was standing and tapping her champagne glass with her spoon, the ringing filling the speakers as the sound reverberated into the microphone Erica was handing her. Rebekah smiled and thanked her once the murmur of the guests had settle down and cleared her throat to begin her Maid of Honor speech.

"Hello, everyone! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Rebekah, I'm the only sister of that lucky sod sitting over there..." she gestured to where Klaus was sitting and he smirked and rolled his eyes as everyone chuckled.

"It's funny..." she continued, "The whole reason we're here at this joyous event to celebrate Nik and Caroline's love right now is because Caroline and I had our hearts broken..." She chuckled and the crowd laughed and the bride smiled and rolled her eyes. "As much as she hates when I bring it up, it's true… I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason, and sometimes it's hard for us to understand it at the time, but it becomes clear to us later…"

Rebekah cleared her throat, getting her emotions in check and added, "Three years ago, we lost a beloved wife, sister, mother, and sister-in-law in Tatia… And it was a huge blow to our family, probably the biggest blow since we lost our younger brother Henrik…" Caroline looked over and saw Klaus staring at his place setting, his fists clenched in front of him and she quietly placed a hand over top of his. He gradually looked up at her and when he saw her sad smile and loving eyes, he unclenched his fist and laced his fingers with hers.

"And although it has changed us forever, Tatia graced our lives long enough to give us two beautiful girls… And I know if she's looking down on my nieces and brother and she's so happy that they've found Caroline; she is a beautiful, loving, dynamic woman that loves each of them with her whole heart… And if we didn't have our hearts broken in the first place, we wouldn't have impulsively switched houses over Christmas holiday, met our two glorious guys, and we wouldn't be sitting at this lovely wedding right now! Well, I'd call Matt glorious, I'm still wondering how Caroline fell for this one over here…" The crowd laughed and Rebekah laughed as she dodged a tea candle being hurdled at her from Klaus's direction. "Caroline, I'm so glad that you met Klaus and have become a part of our family… If everyone would raise a glass to toast to this beautiful new family…" she said, raising her champagne flute and everyone mimicked her.

"To new family…" She said with a big smile.

"To new family…" Everyone murmured and sipped their champagne. Klaus and Caroline merely clinked their glasses, knowing Elijah would have the last word with his toast. The sophisticated man stood and cleared his throat and took the microphone that Rebekah relinquished and waited for her to sit.

"Brilliant speech, sister…" Elijah said with a small smile, "It will be difficult to follow such an amazing oration..." He turned to the audience and smiled, "Our sister has always had a flair for the dramatic..." This time the tea candle that went whizzing past Elijah came from Rebekah's direction and he dodged it easily. "And our family has always had a penchant for throwing things, as you can tell..." The crowd chuckled and laughed.

"But in all seriousness, I am so happy you could all be here to share in this blessed event with us… 'Family above all else,' is the unofficial Mikaelson family motto, but as Sage, Katherine and now Caroline have proven, family isn't just limited to those we are connected with by blood. Family is whatever you make of it, and we have been fortunate to have had Sage and Katherine as part of our family and we are even more delighted that Caroline has become family as well..."

Elijah sighed and looked at his brother and sister-in-law thoughtfully for a moment and smiled sadly. "I hope Niklaus won't be too angry at me for telling you this, Caroline, but... You've saved Klaus more than you'll ever know... When you and Rebekah switched houses, he knew you'd have to leave to go back to Virginia and he'd have to give you up eventually. But although he knew that day would come, the realization that you were gone didn't sink in until you had left and he was alone by himself at White Oak Cottage. He called me and Katherine immediately, and… the last time I had heard my brother that broken was when he called us to tell us he was at the hospital and Tatia was on life support."

Caroline had a sad smile on her face but she took a shuttering breath and Elijah could see tears welling up in her eyes and he saw Klaus took her hand again and gave it a squeeze.

"But you obviously shared his sentiments and for that I thank God every day. After everything that has happened, you were exactly what and whom Niklaus needed; what this whole family needed and we are truly blessed to have you in our lives… You are a lovely and extraordinary woman, and I could not be happier for you or my brother… Dear brother…" He said, turning his attention to Klaus, "…If you do not tell Caroline every day how marvelous she is, kiss her, and thank her for everything she is or does, I will stake you myself to knock some sense into you…" Everyone, including Klaus and Caroline, laughed as Elijah turned to the audience and raised his champagne glass.

"To Caroline and Klaus…" he said firmly with a knowing smile.

"To Caroline and Klaus…" Everyone repeated and sipped from their glasses, Klaus and Caroline entwining their arms to take a sip, and they smiled at Elijah and thanked him for his speech. As time went on, Erica finally came back onto the mic and got everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen… I would like to take this opportunity to invite all the father's and daughters onto the dance floor for the Father-Daughter dance…" As soon as the words 'dance floor' we mentioned, Nina had already made her way to Klaus quick as a flash and was half dangling from his shoulders squealing excitedly, making everyone around them laugh. Caroline looked over and saw Ettie's smiling but reserved face and glanced at Klaus and Nina who were making their way to the dance floor with the other fathers and daughters before looking back at her and standing. Ettie looked up at Caroline confusedly as Caroline offered Ettie her hand.

"Ettie would you do me the honor of this dance?" Ettie smiled at Caroline and hopped up immediately, hugging Caroline tightly before releasing her and walking hand in hand to the dance floor. Klaus turned and saw them approaching and grinned his dimpled grin at his wife and daughter and Caroline stealthily winked at him and turned to Ettie as the music started.

**_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero._**

**_I am strong and wise and know no fear._**

**_But the truth is plain to see, she was sent to rescue me._**

**_I see who I wanna be in my daughter's eyes._**

As soon as the music had started, Nina had jumped on Klaus's feet, causing him to wince a bit and garnering a chuckle or two, and he held her hands as he moved her around the floor; Ettie had silently wrapped her arms around Caroline's waist and buried her face into her torso, just like she had the first night they met, and Caroline silently wrapped her arms around the young girl's back and held her as they swayed simply. Klaus turned to look at them with a smile and froze when he saw the serene calm on both of their faces, and turned away before either of them could see the tears that had sprung up in his eyes.

Caroline would never admit it, but once she had moved back to the U.K. it had frightened her a little bit to be so responsible all of the sudden for two little girls; as responsible as any parent. But she took it in stride, as she did with most everything, and he'd watched the two unique relationships she forged with each of his girls develop and flourish. Although Nina was the more outgoing and garrulous of the two, it was clear to Klaus that Ettie had emotionally tied herself to Caroline first.

Ettie was always a very contemplative and introverted child, but with Caroline, he saw her light up as she never had with anyone; at least not since her mother died, and even then their connection was different in how Ettie had connected to Tatia. And he knew Caroline felt for his girls the way he did when she suggested he dance with them to this song; it had been so absolutely and completely appropriate and the only song that he wanted to dance with his daughters to. He continued to dance with Nina and Caroline with Ettie and the second verse began.

**_In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal,_**

**_Darkness turns to light and the world is at peace._**

**_This miracle God gave to me_**

**_Gives me strength when I am weak._**

**_I find reason to believe in my daughter's eyes._**

**_And when she wraps her hand around my finger_**

**_Oh it puts a smile in my heart_**

**_Everything becomes a little clearer_**

**_I realize what life is all about_**

**_It's hanging on when your heart has had enough_**

**_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_**

**_I've seen the light; it's in my daughter's eyes._**

There was a musical interlude without lyrics and Klaus knew it was his opportunity to go and dance with Ettie too. Before he could go and trade daughters with Caroline, he heard a voice from behind him suddenly say, "Might I steal a dance with my favorite dance partner?" He turned and smirked at his younger brother and gave Nina the opportunity to get off of his own feet.

"Of course, Kol… But I warn you, you'll have bruises all over your precious feet when you're done…"

"I'd take a black eye from Nina if she wanted to give me one… You know how much of a sucker I am for this little runt…" He said, scooping the giggling girl up who kissed her Uncle Kol on the cheek when he called her a runt. Klaus smiled and nodded before turning to go retrieve his other daughter. He felt bad for breaking up what felt like a very private moment between Caroline and Ettie, but he eventually tapped his daughter on the shoulder.

"Might I cut in and have the pleasure of this dance?" He asked with a small smile.

"Of course, Dad…" Ettie smiled, but she turned to Caroline and gestured for Caroline to come closer to her level, which Caroline obligingly did. Instead of telling her something, as Caroline and Klaus expected she would, she leaned up a bit and kissed Caroline's cheek and quickly wrapped her arms around Caroline's neck.

"I love you, Caroline…" Caroline smiled and a stray tear made its way down her cheek after being caught off guard by Ettie's loving embrace.

"I love you so much, Ettie…" She turned and kissed her cheek back and hugged her and begrudgingly handed her over to Klaus. She sighed and was going to turn and take a seat for the rest of the song but she felt a hand take hold of hers and she turned and saw her stepfather Stephen smiling at her.

"I know I'm not Bill, but perhaps I'll do?" he smiled sadly and Caroline smiled as she choked back more tears at the mention of her father, but she quickly said, "You're perfect, Stephen." She moved towards him and laid her head down on his shoulder, her hand in his and the other resting on his shoulder while his other hand wrapped around her waist. They swayed slowly to the music silently and heard the next portion of music.

**_In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future;_**

**_A reflection of who I am and what will be._**

**_And though she'll grow and someday leave,_**

**_Maybe raise a family; _**

**_When I'm gone I hope you see how happy she made me,_**

**_For I'll be there in my daughter's eyes._**

Hearing the lyrics completely overwhelmed Caroline all of the sudden, realizing that she wasn't sharing that moment with her father and she began to sob suddenly, and Stephen wrapped his arms around her without a word and just let her sob into his chest. He waited for her to calm a bit before he summed up the courage to say what he needed to say and what he knew Caroline needed to hear.

"Caroline, you are everything your father hoped you'd be and more. You're kind and warm and compassionate and smart and hardworking and you love; and don't you dare think that he doesn't know any of that or think that he isn't here, because he is here. And he's smiling and crying at how beautiful and lovely you are and he's glad to know you're in good hands. He would've loved Klaus, although he knew how much of a thing I have for British guys, so it may have taken him a while to not be jealous but he would've accepted him eventually…" The last comment sent Caroline into a fit of laughter and she lifted her head to look at her stepfather, tears streaming down her cheeks with were rosy with laughter.

"That's exactly what I told Klaus…" she laughed and Stephen joined her.

"What can I say? You've always been a very observant and intuitive girl…" He winked at her. She laughed and eventually sighed and looked at him with a quivering smile.

"Thank you, Stephen… So much…"

"Anytime, sweetie… I'll be here whenever you need me…" he said, and Caroline let her last tears fall as he leaned up and kissed her forehead. She folded back into his embrace and they finished swaying to the music like everyone else.

* * *

The rest of the evening was light and fun from that moment on, and Klaus and Caroline had the best time. Caroline eventually ducked out to change into a shorter and more mobile dress; a white A-line one-shoulder sleeveless satin and chiffon cocktail dress belted and the top portion covered in silver sequins. She and Klaus danced the night away, Klaus surprising her with his abilities that exceeded her belief that his skills only extended to slow dancing.

"Okay, who's ready to cut some cake?!" Erica's voice asked over the speakers and the attendants cheered and Klaus and Caroline made their way over to the beautiful wedding cake that had been brought in while they were dancing. It was made of four stacked rectangles with rounded edges and had a trail of frosting flowers the same color as the bridesmaids' dresses trailing up the side to the top. Miranda hurried over and positioned herself to get the best angle and the couple paused and waited for her to be ready. She smiled and gave them a thumbs up and they slowly cut the first slice, pausing for Miranda to get a good shot, then split the slice between the two of them.

They each grabbed a fork, "I do" was inscribed on the head of Caroline's and "Me too" on Klaus's with the date on the handles, and took a bit on each and fed them to the other and gave each other a sweet peck. Klaus looked down, distracted by Nina who'd began clamoring at his feet begging for a piece, and when he turned back to slice her a piece, he was blindsided as a small portion of the slice of cake was smashed all over his face.

Klaus froze, closing his eyes to avoid getting icing in his eyes, and he heard the crowd and their wedding party laughing uproariously, and he finally peeked his eye open when he heard Kol chortling, "Well done, Caroline!" He looked around looking for the culprit and he found her face flushed and laughing, but she was cowering away as if fearing retaliation.

"Oh you have no one to blame but yourself..." he laughed as he quickly grabbed a bit of cake and blitzed her.

"NO! MY HAIR!" Caroline wailed, a portion of her hair victim to Klaus's attack. She turned and saw Ettie laughing and smiled. "What are you laughing at?" She asked before taking a bit of cake and smushing it on the girl's face and mouth. The girl laughed and Nina squealed with laughter.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" she shrieked so Klaus and Caroline obligingly attacked her with cake on both sides. The crowd laughed and applauded and the four finally abandoned their cake attacks and did their best to clean themselves off. Caroline turned to their caterer that also baked their cake for them with an apologetic face.

"I'm so sorry we wasted so much of your lovely cake, Alex. It really does look gorgeous though..."

"Don't worry! This is my favorite part of weddings, I would've been disappointed if you hadn't smushed it on your faces..." the young woman laughed, passing around wet towelettes in an attempt to help clean up. Caroline smiled and thanked her, doing her best to get frosting out of her hair. She turned to her husband and narrowed her eyes, trying to be menacing.

"You're so going to pay for getting icing in my hair..." she said in a low voice meant only for him to hear.

"I look forward to it..." He said, leaning forward before leaning down and kissing her cheek and trailing kisses up her jaw and kissing her just below her ear, causing her to gasp softly. "Hopefully I'll be making up for it tonight..." Caroline smiled devilishly and brought his face back to hers to kiss him. She pulled away suddenly and laughed.

"You taste like icing..." she laughed, rubbing some stray frosting off his cheek with her thumb.

"So do you... Delicious..." he murmured, capturing her lips again.

* * *

Before they knew it, Caroline and Klaus were driving away from their reception, all of their gets and wedding party waving to them and getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

"You know you're so mean..." Caroline said to her husband and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"How do you figure that, love?"

"Because you know how I don't do well with surprises, but you're not telling me where we're going..." She replied, trying to hide her smile, but Klaus saw through her fake anger.

"Well that's why I told your bridesmaids where we were going so they could pack for you..."

"Should've known... Those sneaky-" Caroline started but Klaus silenced her with a kiss. Her fingers slipped into his curls and his arms wrapped around her torso. He finally pulled away and looked at her face with a smile.

"Don't be angry... They were nice enough to not only help me surprise you, but they offered to watch the girls even though I was ready to bring them..."

"Oh I had no idea! I wish you'd told me that so I could thank them!" she said.

"You can thank them when we get back... And you'll be wanting to thank them..." he said with a smirk and Caroline laughed.

"Oh I will, will I?" She asked with a smile, and he quickly captured her lips with his again.

Once they got to the airport, instead of getting on a large plane, they pulled their luggage behind them to board a smaller plane.

"Where are you taking me on such a little plane, Klaus?!" Caroline asked and she was met with a knowing smirk, and she knew he wasn't going to give anything up. They boarded the plane and it slowly dawned on Caroline that they were alone and had the plane all to themselves.

"Klaus, how much did a private flight cost?" she asked with a questioning look.

"Nothing... I have connections..." he smirked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, sometimes it seems like you're a one man mafia sometimes..." she muttered and he laughed and they picked their seats and settled in.

"Will you at least tell me how long we'll be in this tiny tuna can?" she looked at him with her eyebrows raised, hoping to get even a little information out of him.

"It shouldn't take longer than an hour, an hour and a half..." he said, smiling. From that information, Caroline knew it had to be somewhere in Europe. She began to get more antsy and decided to get back at him for surprising her once the seat belt lights had been turned off.

"So you know I've always had this fantasy..." she started and hid her smirk when she saw Klaus freeze as he stowed his carry on back below his seat.

"Oh..." he tried to sound nonchalant and slowly leaned back up into his seat.

"Mhmm..." she murmured, and waited until he looked at her before she turned to look at the back of the plane towards the bathroom, and looked back at him. "I've never done it in an airplane bathroom before..."

"Really?" he said, not sounding so nonchalant this time, his saucy grin giving away what he was thinking of and hope she'd say.

"And we have this plane all to ourselves, so it's not like we'd be bothering anyone..." she added and smirked as Klaus undid his seatbelt.

"After you, sweetheart..." he murmured huskily and Caroline smiled and reached for her seatbelt, but at the last second her fingers stopped just short of the buckle.

"Actually on second thought, I'm kind of tired, it was a very exhausting day... I think maybe I'll take a quick catnap before we land..." she said, stowing her magazine in the net on the seat in front of her and turning her light above her head off. She fluffed the pillow the stewardess had given her and crossed her arms, ignoring Klaus's disappointed and chagrin laden face.

"I thought you said..." he started but Caroline quickly cut him off with a cheeky smirk.

"I was just describing a fantasy I have..." she said innocently and smiled when Klaus groaned.

"Ughhh you're such a tease..." Klaus whined, flopping back in his seat and Caroline quirked an eyebrow at her husband.

"Takes one to know one..." she said simply and he paused before turning back to her.

"Touché... Well played, love, well played..."

She grinned and settled back and actually decided to give her diversion a try and closed her eyes and sighed. She heard Klaus's seatbelt unbuckle and she peeked open her left eye and peered at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the loo..."

"By yourself..."

"Since you've made your intentions clear, yes I am..."

"Oh, well I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd had so much champagne..." she said, faking ignorance as to the reason for his sudden need to use the lavatory, and pulling her legs back so that he might step over her to get to where he needed to go.

"I didn't, and this has been a very long period of celibacy, getting ready for the wedding, especially for us, so if you'll excuse me..." He stood, glancing towards the front of the plane at the stewardess that was readying the snacks for them, cleared his throat. He decided to bring a magazine to accompany him to the bathroom, and he carefully carried it in front of him. Once he was finally past her, Caroline couldn't help but erupt into sidesplitting laughter and she heard Klaus mockingly mimic her laughter.

"Yes yes, it's hilaaaaaarious..." he muttered, hurrying into the bathroom and closing the door quickly.

Luckily for Klaus it was a very quick flight, and the stewardess and pilot had kept their end of the bargain and not hinted to Caroline as to where they were going. Once they left the plane, Klaus pulled out the same black eye mask he had used earlier when he'd given her the necklace.

"Seriously... People are going to think I'm being kidnapped..." Caroline deadpanned and Klaus smirked knowingly.

"I estimated as much..." he murmured, "That's why I have a private car waiting for us..." Caroline sighed aggravatedly and snatched the eye mask out of his hands and pulling it roughly over her head.

"Jesus, all the cloak and dagger..." she muttered, "What are you, James Bond?" He chuckled and guided her in the direction they were going.

"No, but what was that you were talking about before? Fantasies you've had?" He asked, his voice trailing off.

"Hey, if you keep this up, you'll be lucky to be sleeping in the same bed as me, bucko..." Caroline said irritably. Klaus only chuckled and decided not to stoke the fires with his new wife more. A very short car ride later, Caroline still had no idea where they were or where they were going; every time Klaus had to speak to the driver, he leaned forward and whispered, making it impossible for Caroline to make out either one of their voices or whatever language they were using. Even once the car had stopped and Klaus helped Caroline out of the car and the driver was obviously helping Klaus with their luggage, Caroline couldn't figure out where they were; and they were walking into some sort of building and none of the people we talking loud enough for Caroline to guess an accent or language. Damn him; he'd really planned out every last little detail.

They got into an elevator and soon Klaus was leading them out and Caroline could hear a keycard sliding into a door and trilling, unlocking the door.

"Oh my god, Klaus if you don't let me take the blindfold off in the next ten seconds, I'm going to deck you..." she growled. He laughed and guided her inside.

"Well ten seconds is all I need..." he said, guiding her by the shoulders into the room and then suddenly leaving her where she stood.

"Ten... nine... eight..." Caroline started counting down, and she heard him murmuring at the door in a low voice, no doubt coordinating with the driver and getting the last of their luggage.

"Seven... six..." she heard the door close and couldn't wait any longer. "Fivefourthreetwo..." She said quickly, her hands ready to snatch the eye mask off, but she felt his large hands suddenly cover hers.

"Okay..." he said, gently guiding her forward more, and then releasing her hands, "Open your eyes..." Caroline sighed and slid the eye mask off and soon it slid from her hand and fell to the floor as both of her hands went to cover her mouth. Klaus had positioned her facing the giant window that was essentially the fourth wall of their beautiful hotel room and what she saw just beyond their window blew her mind.

"Oh my... Klaus..." she said, her voice barely a whisper, and she heard Klaus chuckle. She slowly and timidly approached the window, gazing at the massive and infamous architecture that filled her view. "That's the... the..."

"Welcome to Paris, Caroline..." he murmured, moving behind her to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder as he had that morning. Caroline choked back the sobs as tears ran down her face as she gazed at the beautiful and glorious view of the Eiffel Tower that filled their window. When she continued crying, Klaus eventually turned her to face him.

"Hey... What's wrong?" He murmured, his voice quiet and full of concern.

"Nothing... Nothing's wrong..." she said, crying and laughing, a smile on her face. "Everything's absolutely perfect..." She suddenly held his face in both of her hands and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I love you so much..." Once she pulled away, he leaned down, his forehead resting against hers.

"And I love you... I'm going make sure you see every beauty and majesty the world has to offer you, Caroline..." And that's when Caroline realized why they were taking three weeks instead of two; he was taking her on a trip across Europe.

"As long as we're together..." she murmured happily, her hands lightly touching his chest as she leaned in to kiss him again, and she caught him by surprise by kissing him much more passionately than he'd originally expected. Their embrace became heated very quickly, and soon they were on the bed, Klaus laying lightly and comfortably on top of Caroline's body. Even though she'd given him the cold shoulder on the plane, Caroline was happy to have her husband all to herself now. But just then, a knock on the door made both of them freeze. They caught their breath and Klaus let out a small groan but smiled.

"As much as I'd love to ignore that, that's probably the champagne, love..." He said, reluctantly moving off of her and crossing towards the door, kicking off his shoes as he went.

"Hmm, champagne... You've really thought of everything, haven't you?" Caroline smiled, pulling herself up to a sitting position and kicking off her own shoes.

"Well it is our thing, isn't it?" he glanced back at her with a smirk, "And you know me, I'm nothing-"

"If not thorough..." she finished for him, and rolled her eyes with a smile, "I know, I know..." She leaned down to reach into her carry on bag where she knew she'd stashed a pair of sweats and her favorite college t-shirt. She had been dressed up all day, she was still in her shorter white cocktail dress, and wanted to unwind and relax. She pulled the bag into her lap and unzipped the bag, froze when she saw it's contents and quickly closed the opening again, her head snapping up to see if Klaus saw her. He has his back to her still, having just opened the door and was still tipping the room service server and getting the cart they were passing off to him.

As Klaus turned to wheel the cart further into their suite, he barely caught a glimpse of the bathroom door suddenly being slammed shut. He paused a moment, confused, then brought the cart in closer to the bed and lightly rapped on the bathroom door with the back of his knuckles.

"Caroline, is everything alright, love?"

"Yes! I just, uh... need... to get... more... comfortable..." Caroline squeaked from behind the door and she took a deep breath and looked back into the bag. She rummaged through the scads of lace, satin, chiffon, ribbons and frills until she found a handwritten note and she wondered how her eyeballs didn't fall out of her head.

_I understand the desire for comfort, but sweats  
and a t-shirt is not going to cut it on your wedding night.  
Don't worry, you can thank me later.  
__-K_

Even though she was grateful to be gaining such a big, wonderful family, Caroline used every curse she knew to rue the day Katherine Pierce was born. What is the world was she thinking? Caroline took a deep breath to calm herself; Katherine had been thinking that Caroline needed to look as good as she felt when Klaus looked at her and although she'd begrudged to admit it: Katherine had been right. She put on a more determined face and actually began looking through the bag's contents and considering each one before she turned to make sure the door was locked.

Klaus hadn't expected Caroline to run off like that, so he'd settled into his comfortable sleep pants and a tank top, the most he ever slept in. He thought about doing something bold like just stripping and getting underneath the covers, but he didn't want Caroline to feel pressured into doing anything. It had been a long and exhausting day, and he was in no rush; he had her all to himself for three weeks. Three very much needed weeks. The wedding planning process had been a long one and practically celibate one.

He finally decided to start unpacking as he waited for Caroline to emerge from the bathroom, having been sitting and waiting after he rearranged the room service cart's contents. He opened Caroline's suitcase and placed her things carefully in drawers before he moved to unpack his own clothes. He brought their garment bag with his suit and Caroline's cocktail dress to the closet to hang it up, and crossed back to his suitcase to put it away. He suddenly froze then took backwards steps to pause outside the bathroom door that he'd passed on his way to the suitcase. It had taken him a moment to realize that the bathroom door was open, and it had been closed when he crossed to the closet.

Caroline stood in the doorway, silently regarding him, clad in a simple but gloriously sexy white babydoll with lace across the bust, and just past the short scalloped hem of the sheer fabric that lightly brushed the top of her thighs, he could faintly make out the outline of a matching white lace pair of panties. Her hair was fully down, the natural curls and curls from styling mixing and cascading down around her shoulders and back, and her discomfort was showing in how she transferred her weight from one bare foot to the next, waiting for Klaus to react or say something. She finally smiled when she saw Klaus gulp, grateful she'd had the element of surprise on her side.

"This is your idea of getting more comfortable?" Klaus asked, his voice small.

"This is Katherine's idea of me getting more comfortable..." she said casually, walking towards him slowly.

"And a novel idea it is... Now I'm beginning to understand why Elijah sticks around..." he said as she came forward and dragged a hand across his chest before crossing and sitting down on the bed.

"So what do we have to enjoy with the champagne?" She said lightly, crossing her legs at the knees, and tilting her head. Klaus cleared his throat and Caroline smiled, loving that she had the ability to get this kind of a reaction out of him.

"Well, I got us a demi-sec to go with some chocolate covered strawberries..." He said, crossing to the tray on the cart, opening the bottle of champagne and bringing a glass in each hand over to her.

"Ooh chocolate covered strawberries, my favorite..." Caroline murmured. "Did you get them with dark chocol-" She started to say, but Klaus turned to her with a smirk on his face, his eyes bright and his eyebrows up, silently saying, "What do you think?" and she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek just at the corner of his mouth.

"I look forward to you spoiling me for the next three weeks..." she murmured, an impish grin on her face.

"I look forward to _you_ spoiling _me_ for the next three weeks..." he murmured back, tapping his glass against hers and after they'd each taken a sip, taking an opportunity to let his eyes rake over her form. "Especially if there are more of these outfits... If Katherine packed more than this lovely number, I owe her more than I realized..." Caroline realized that he was waiting for her to respond and tell him about the other outfits, but she wasn't going to give up that information too easily. She reached down, grabbing a chocolate covered fruit and took a bite, giving him a wide eyed but knowing look and he chuckled.

"Yes, looks like I'll be owing Katherine for a very very long time..."

"Sounds about right..." Caroline smiled, kissing his lips lightly, but his own responded more passionately and captured her mouth. She smiled into his mouth as she heard him groan, knowing he was enjoying the taste of the champagne and strawberries and chocolate as much as she was. But they had all night, she was in no rush; she had him all to herself for three weeks. She gently pushed against his chest as he continued his eager advances, and when he made a soft whining noise, she laughed and placed ardent kisses all over his face. They spent the next hour or so talking and enjoying each other's company, feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries and drinking champagne until Caroline was standing a few feet away from the flat screen TV that hung on the wall above one of the shorter dresses, remote in hand, clicking through the channels. Klaus had been lying on the bed, an arm resting behind his head, and slowly made his way over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her torso and resting his chin on her shoulder. It was one of his favorite ways to embrace Caroline, feeling so comfortable since they fit together as easily and effortlessly together.

"Come back to bed, love..." he murmured into her golden locks and she smiled.

"In a minute... I'm too excited and have too much energy to sit down right now..." as she continued scrolling through channels.

"Who said you had to sit down?" he murmured brushing her long hair to the side to press hot kisses to her shoulder and trailing kisses up until he kissed her neck. He smiled as he heard the TV click off and Caroline was suddenly turning in his arms.

"So what exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"I'm not really much of one for describing, Mrs. Mikaelson..." Klaus started, "I'd much rather show you..." He said, his head leaning down towards hers.

"Oh okay..." Caroline barely gasped before they each came passionately together for a kiss, frantically grabbing each other, both in an attempt to be closer and to touch as much as they could. They each tasted of champagne and strawberries, and her lovely intoxicating scene drove Klaus mad. He quickly had Caroline backed up against the dresser, the height reaching the middle of her back, and he was kissing down her neck. Her fingers knotted in his hair and he slid down one of her spaghetti straps to have better access to her breast and he took the nipple in his mouth and Caroline gasped.

He lavished each breast briefly before he suddenly dropped to his knees and began kissing up her legs from her knees. Caroline's breath got heavier and she clung to the dresser as Klaus kissed up her thighs and only paused his ministrations to slide her panties off. Once they were gone he placed kisses along the inside of her right thigh, bringing her leg up to rest on his shoulder as his kisses got closer and closer to her core. He finally put his mouth on her and Caroline gasped and her head fell back, not realizing how badly she needed this until it was happening. Her fingers remained knotted in his hair as she squirmed and whimpered as he pleasured her, her gasps and moans and tugs to his hair his reward and soon she was completely undone, shuttering and trembling.

She pulled him up to tear off his tank top and placed hot open mouthed kisses to his chest before attacking his mouth again. She felt his hands move down her back and caress her bottom and she immediately responded by wrapping one leg around him. His hands moved to the bottoms of both her thighs and he pulled her up to wrap both legs around him. She used both her hands and legs to push his pajama pants down as much as possible and he quickly stepped out of them, holding her up with ease.

She expected him to place her down on the top of the dresser and enter her, but she gasped when she felt the cool glass of the window on her back. He caught her earlobe between his teeth and held her body firmly, and she soon felt him teasing her entrance and it made her open her eyes. She gently tugged at the roots of his hair to bring him back to face her and she gazed into his eyes, the bright twinkling lights of the city reflecting in his blue-green orbs, and he slowly filled her and they gasped simultaneously.

He moved at a steady pace within her, holding her firmly, the fabric of her slip bunched up around her waist and her legs wrapped around him. The feel of the satin and chiffon of her slip rubbing up against his skin was a tantalizing reminder of her form in the lingerie and Klaus let a hand slip beneath it, caressing her smooth skin before moving further under, his hand seeking one of her soft peaks. She gasped his name and soon felt her orgasm take her and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her.

As he felt her fluttering around him, he let her ride out her orgasm until he felt her trembling but still again and left her body only a moment to spin her and press her front to the glass instead and entered her once again. Caroline braced herself with her hands against the glass, feeling the coolness of it against her breasts even through the lace and satin and it gave her goosebumps, just as the feeling of him filling her again and again did. Their groans and moans of pleasure filled the room and soon Klaus was leaning down and pressing kisses to her shoulder blades as he spoke.

"I'm going to take you to the Eiffel Tower, and L'arc de Triomphe... Notre Dame... l'Opéra de Paris Garnier..." Klaus's french pronunciations fell from his lips as smooth as honey and were sweet music to Caroline's ears.

"Can we see Versailles?" Caroline gasped and Klaus grabbed her hips tightly, his pace never faltering.

"Anywhere you want," he replied. "We'll walk along the Seine... We'll go to le Louvre... I'll show you _La Gioconda, Venus de Milo, La Belle Ferronnière_... All the beautiful women of art that pale in comparison to you, Caroline..."

Knowing all these beautiful works of art and knowing his veneration for art made Caroline tear up at Klaus's passionate and heartfelt declaration. They were in Europe and there were countless beauties and treasures for Klaus and Caroline to behold; but none meant more to Klaus than the beauty he held in his arms, his own personal treasure. When he looked at her, his gaze always held an appreciation and Caroline always felt like a beautiful painting or sculpture; and here he was, calling her more beautiful than all the greatest works of art known to mankind.

When he put his hand on the window in front of her to brace himself suddenly, she placed her hand over his, her hand running over his lovingly, and soon he placed his over hers and they laced their fingers together. Each of their hands laced with the other and pressed to the glass, giving them just enough leverage for Caroline to push back against him until she cried out Klaus's name in ecstasy, and soon she was shuttering against him, her head falling back and resting on his shoulder as he slowly thrust into her as he reached his own climax, murmuring his love for her and pressing kisses to her shoulder and back. They remained where they were, still connected. They both tried to catch their breath, and Caroline leaned forward, resting her forehead against the glass.

"I need a drink..." she finally gasped and there was a pause before Klaus started laughing and Caroline quickly joined him.

"Looks like we're going to need some more champagne..." he murmured, kissing the base of her neck on her spine before gently turning her to scoop her up and walk back towards their bed. "The night is young, and I intend on making love to you on every surface in this room..." Caroline sighed with a smile, kissing his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Caroline turned over on the bed, her arm falling out to her side. She was slowly waking up, but gaining consciousness more rapidly. She was waking up faster and she was confused to feel an empty bed beside her where her arm was now draped. She sleepily looked around and realized that she was sleeping horizontally on the bed in the opposite direction and she chuckled, but saw that another pillow was beside her. She'd lost track of how many times she and Klaus had made love; they must have finally been so exhausted they passed out, not caring how they were situated on the bed. But that still didn't explain why she was in bed by herself.

Slowly the aroma of fresh coffee and tea filled her senses and she murmured contentedly. She looked around and saw the contents of their room service cart from last night had been taken away and there was a tray covered with a stainless steel lid. She also realized the shower was going behind the bathroom door which was closed, and she realized Klaus must have ordered room service before jumping in the shower.

She slowly moved out of the bed, fishing out her babydoll slip from the sheets where it had fallen by the wayside during their final romp, and slipped one of the crisp hotel robes on. She fixed herself a cup of coffee and explored the suite, not having realized last night that they had a small corridor to the side that led to a small balcony that was next to their fourth wall glass window. Klaus had kept his promise and made love to her on every surface of the room, but they weren't about to bother people and make spectacle by going at it on the balcony.

The balcony railing was decorated with some beautiful flower boxes on the two end sides, and the middle side that faced the city was at about a 45 degree angle to the Eiffel Tower. It was absolutely magical, like a scene out of a movie, and Caroline took a deep breath of the invigorating Paris air and sighed. She sipped her coffee and let it rest between her hands on the railing and soon a pair of hands snaked around her torso from behind and she smiled and leaned her head back gently knowing it would soon be resting on a strong pair of shoulders.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mikaelson..." he said, turning his face just slightly to kiss her temple before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Mr. Mikaelson... All freshly cleaned now, you dirty, dirty man?"

"Oh that's rich coming from you!" he snorted, tightening his grip on her, "Either we have not been together in a very, very long time, or you've been learning new tricks, sweetheart..." She laughed and turn in his arms to face him and leaned her back against the railing.

"Oh I've got tricks you've never seen..." she said, a hint of mystery and intrigue in her voice.

"And those tricks aren't for kids..." he replied, and they both laughed. Once their laughter had settled, Klaus leaned down and started putting open mouthed kisses along the front of Caroline's neck and down her chest for no particular reason at all. Caroline purred contentedly, her fingers playing with Klaus's short damp curls.

"So what would you like to do today, Mr. Mikaelson?" she murmured, as Klaus worked his way back up her neck and kissed her just below her ear, the spot that never failed to make her body tingle and her toes curl.

"Well," he started, "Besides making love, eating breakfast, and making love again, anything you want, love..."

"Isn't there some rule about waiting twenty minutes after eating before having sex again?" Caroline asked with a laugh but then pondered for a moment. "Or was that swimming..." Klaus chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Whatever you want, love... We make the rules, remember?" Caroline smiled up at her husband, remembering when she almost left but decided to stay for New Years over two years ago. She gazed at him for a moment, thinking then pecked his lips.

"You know, our vows were mostly about where we came from and where we are now... Not so much about where we're going or would like to go..."

"Yes, and...?" Klaus said, knowing there was more to what Caroline was getting at.

"I think we should make up some of our own ground rules... You know, our own promises of what we will and will not do..." Klaus listened and nodded, his face lighting up whenever Caroline made an excited or happy expression.

"Very good, love... Who should go, first?"

"I'll go first..." she said, and she thought for a second, "I promise not to take too long getting ready in the bathroom..." Klaus chuckled and thought for a moment.

"I promise not to leave the toilet seat up..."

"GOOD!" Caroline sighed emphatically and Klaus chuckled and waited for her reply.

"I promise to tell you if I'm angry at you and not to stay angry with you for too long..." She said.

"I promise to tell you everyday how beautiful you are, even when you're wearing sweats and you haven't showered..." He said and Caroline made an indignant face.

"I promise to tell you if your stubble isn't 5 o'clock shadow handsome, and more middle-aged man creepy..." She said confidently and he quirked an eyebrow at her and continued.

"I promise to laugh at all your jokes, even when they're not funny..."

"'When'?!" she said incredulously, her voice and eyebrows going up.

"Your turn..." Klaus simply replied with a smirk. Caroline opened her mouth to give him another cheeky promise, but closed it and thought for a moment. She gazed at him for a while and played with the neck of his robe aimlessly.

"I promise to give you your space when you just need to be by yourself..." She said softly, and Klaus gazed at her appreciatively. During the wedding planning, Klaus had become very swamped in work and began to get really testy, snippy and short-tempered at times with Caroline and one night had even stormed off to be by himself in his studio for a while. After an hour or two, he came back up to bed, apologizing for being 'a raging lunatic,' and they'd fallen asleep on their sides spooning, Caroline pressed to Klaus's back, her face pressed to his shoulder and her arms around him supportively.

"I promise not to get angry at you when you're busy at the studios..." He replied instantly, and they both remembered how she'd been called into the studios and stayed there working until the wee hours of the morning on New Years Eve the year he proposed and she smiled.

"I promise to take you and the girls out for random fun nights, like for an ice cream or a movie..." She smiled, and he smiled back.

"I promise to take you on adventures, both with the girls and just us two..."

"I promise to go on adventures with you, no matter where they lead..."

"I promise to follow you, no matter where you go..." Klaus finished and Caroline leaned up and kissed Klaus sweetly.

"Not a bad start..." she commented and he smiled.

"No, not bad at all..." he leaned down and kissed her, his kisses trailing down her neck and chest as his hands opened the front of her robe.

"Klaus..." she breathed, trying to keep her still naked body covered as much as possible.

"Hmm?" he murmured, his lips still on her skin.

"I'm hungry and I want to sightsee..." He paused a moment and glanced back up at her.

"I thought I was fairly clear about the beginning of our itinerary..." He said plainly, " 'Make love, eat breakfast, make love again' and then whatever we like..."

"Yes, but seeing as how you've made love to me on every surface in this room and I'm guessing we're only going to be in Paris for a few days before we head off to our next destination in our honeymoon, I'd like to fill my stomach that's about to growl any moment now and take in the city..." she said, her logic infallible and Klaus groaned like small child. She laughed and quirked an eyebrow.

"Besides, if we knock out the major sightseeing sooner, that gives us time for other fun things..." She said, her voice getting softer, and she leaned over and pressed soft kisses along his jaw and whispered, "Other fun _naughty_ things..." Klaus groaned again, this time in anticipation of what Caroline was hinting at.

"Oh, you saucy little minx..." he murmured, grabbing her face with both hands and kissing her senseless, "How you've got me wrapped around your finger..."

"And that's just the way I like it..." she murmured back, threading her fingers in his drying curls and pulling him down and showing him her love with her passion filled kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG HOW'D YOU GUYS LIKE IT! Please excuse any grammatical errors or awkward phrasing, I didn't want to bother C.C. with beta-ing this, since she's beta-ing Green Card for me right now...

And a shout out to my girls **Miranda** (_livingdeadblondegirl_), **Erica** (_moonandstarscollide_ on tumblr; _MidnightAngel30_ on FF) and **Alex** (_klarolineepiclove_ on tumblr; _authenticheart_ on FF) that I put in this one shot! You guys are awesome and have made my experiences with this fandom so amazing and you're all amazing writers that I look up to and hope to be as good as you!

If any of you caught it, that "tricks" bit between Klaus and Caroline was from one of my favorite shows, _Sex & the City_... It just came to mind and I had to use it... I was also inspired by Klaroline's wedding night scene by the show _Secret Diary of a Call Girl_, 1x03 when Belle pulls her "overnighter" with Ash. Both amazing shows if you've never seen them. _Secret Diary_ is substantially shorter than _SATC_, but both are enjoyable and I highly recommend them!

PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Let me know your thoughts here on FF or on Tumblr (mine is the same name .com)!

_Next up will be the Mabekah proposal one shot, then Klaroline's baby Will's birth one shot, then Mabekah's wedding one shot! ;D Also another chapter of Green Card soon too! _

**_xo Becky, a-little-blonde-distraction_**


End file.
